Methods are known in the art for using lenses and holographic optical elements (HOEs) to direct infrared optical signals onto a detector for use in wireless infrared communication. See, for example, Jivkova et al., “Holographic Parabolic Mirror as a Receiver Optical Front End For Wireless Infrared Communications: Experimental Study,” Applied Optics, Vol. 41, No. 28, October 2002, pp. 5860-5865. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,614 to Silverglate discloses an optical signal detection apparatus for use in diffuse infrared light communication comprising an aspherical lens, a filter and a photodetector. International Publication No. WO 02/21734 A1 to Green et al. discloses a wireless communication receiver comprising a dielectric totally internally reflecting concentrator having a convex receiving surface (i.e., a dielectric lens), a filter and a photodetector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,841 to Afian et al. discloses a holographic light radiation concentrator comprising at least two concentrating facets arranged in a planar configuration. Kahn et al., “Imaging Diversity Receivers for High-Speed Infrared Wireless Communication,” IEEE Communications Magazine, December 1998, pp. 88-94, describes several types of receivers for high-speed infrared wireless communication. U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,662 to Schuster discloses an optical receiver comprising HOEs arranged in a planar configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,104 to Graube, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses making an infrared hologram using the Herschel reversal effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,971 to Graube, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses fabrication of infrared holograms by recording using a visible wavelength and then treating the hologram to make it swell, thereby altering the fringe spacings and making it suitable for playback in the infrared.
Lin et al., “Efficient and Aberration-free Wavefront Reconstruction from Holograms Illuminated at Wavelengths Differing from the Forming Wavelength,” Applied Optics, Vol. 10, No. 5, June 1971, pp. 1314-1318, discloses a method of preparing a HOE for use at 633 nm in dichromated gelatin, which is not sensitive to light at 633 nm. Herzig, “Holographic Optical Elements (HOE) for Semiconductor Lasers,” Optics Communications, Vol. 58, No. 3, June 1986, pp. 144-148, discloses a multi-step process for preparing an infrared HOE comprising recording a first hologram H1 with an HeNe laser at 633 nm, reconstruction of the hologram H1 with a plane wave from an argon laser at 514 nm, recording a second hologram H2 with an astigmatic wave provided by the hologram H1 and a plane reference wave at 514 nm, and reconstruction of the hologram H2 with a plane wave from a GaAs laser at 800 nm that produces a desired spherical wave. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,044 to Schuster et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for correcting aberrations in an HOE recorded at a visible wavelength for reconstruction at an infrared wavelength.
Another type of HOE referred to as a holographic shear lens is also known. Holographic shear lenses can generate multiple image points from one object point and can be useful in imaging and measurement applications, such as disclosed in N. Mohan et al., “Electronic speckle pattern interferometry with holo-optical element,” Proceedings SPIE Vol. 1821, pp. 234-242, 1992, and in optical testing applications, such as disclosed in C. Shakher et al., “Testing of off-axis parabola by holo-shear lens,” Proceedings SPIE Vol. 1999, pp. 341-345, 1999.
Han et al., “Accurate diffraction efficiency control for multiplexed volume holographic gratings,” Optical Engineering, Vol. 41, No. 11, November 2002, pp. 2799-2802, discloses a method for controlling and estimating diffraction efficiency for a HOE with multiple recording exposures. Kostuk, “Practical Design Considerations and Performance Characteristics of High Numerical Aperture Holographic Lenses,” SPIE Vol. 1461, Practical Holography V, 1991, pp. 24-34, discusses factors affecting diffraction efficiency of holographic lenses, such as recording geometry and recording material. O'Connor et al., “Polarization Properties of High Numerical Aperture Holographic Objectives,” Optical Society of America (OSA) Meeting on Optical Data Storage, Technical Digest, pp. 94-97, Los Angeles, Calif., Jan. 17-19, 1989, discloses that diffraction efficiency of a HOE can be affected by the reference beam angle used to record the HOE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,313 to Shires discloses an electronic autostereoscopic display comprising a cylindrical HOE for displaying 3D images.
While various configurations of HOEs and lenses for use as light concentrators in wireless optical receivers have been disclosed as discussed above, there is need for a simple and inexpensive light receiving apparatus comprising a holographic light concentrator that is suitable for use in a multidirectional or omnidirectional receiver for wireless optical data communication.